Taming
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Dragons. Whether feared or referred, to many, they are a very special creature. But to one tamer, he finds out just how special one certain dragon thinks of him. A female Hydreigon X male Human story.


**Sorry for the lackluster title.**

It was a bright sunny morning day, and the sun shone down on the Dragon Ranch.

Ah yes, the Dragon Ranch, a large field on the outskirts of a town that is known for housing a number of Dragon-type Pokemon, but also known more for it's owner; a self-proclaimed dragon expert who owns the ranch, and is known by many by being able to tame and calm any dragon that people have problems with; no matter how big or angry, any clients who seek his help with taming down a dragon are always satisfied with the results. He's just that good.

This day begins with the dragon tamer himself, a well built late-20 year old male with a prominent and noticeable beard adorned across his face and cheeks, sorting through some papers as he contemplated what was wrong with one of his own Pokemon: A Hydreigon.

Any Pokemon his clients give him are left in his care for no longer than a week, however, he himself still had a few permanent Pokemon as his own: A Salamence, Flygon and a Dragonair, all male, along with a Hydreigon and a Haxorus, both female.

The problem he had, however, wasn't with the Hydreigon's anger, something her species are infamous for having. More, it was how antisocial she is showing to be lately. Now like the rest of his dragons, the Hydreigon was a calm beast, unlike its species who are known for having anger issues, to say the least. This was perhaps what made the tamer well known to the locals for doing, since calming down a Hydreigon was no easier task to the locals, and he was able to do it alone within a day! Maybe this was why he was so proud of her the most.

But today, he was having troubles with how she was acting.

He had to do something.

But the question is: what?

Well simple really; he had to find you root of the problem. Standing up from his seat, he walked away from the papers and walked out the door, greeted by the familiar sight of dragons frolicing in the meadow; that is, if what dragons normally do can be called frolicing.

His home was certainly a unique one, to say the least; not only was the front door situated right where his own personally meadow began, but also all his doors were double in width, large enough to accommodate practically any of his dragons to walk through, and the rooms were large and spread out enough for any to sit down in the middle of. Mainly, this was here so he can sleep alongside any dragons he noticed he was having trouble with, as he found simply just sleeping next to one raises it's loyalty and helps to lower it's hate.

He looked around and noticed what his dragons were doing: they were all, except for one, were seemingly communicating with one another. The one being his Hydreigon, who was sat alone to herself, looking down, pathetic even. He hated seeing this happen to any strong dragon, especially his own.

Walking towards her he took note of her position; she wasn't crying, she looked more bored than sad, she didn't seem hungry or fatigued, just melancholic about herself. He couldn't tell if any of the other Pokemon had upset her, so there was this possible outcome, though he never saw any of his dragons specifically act hostile in any way towards her.

She didn't seem to notice his presence when he stood beside her.

"Hydreigon?" He said gently to her, loud enough for her to take notice of him. "Is there a problem?" He said, but got no reply as she just stood dumbfounded at him. "What's the matter, hungry, tired, depressed, angered by any of the others?" The hydreigon just shook her head. This made the tamer think.

 _Well, it ain't any of those...I guess I need to do this in a more personal place._ The tamer then reached out and grabbed the dragon by her hand, or head so to speak.

 _Hydreigon's don't actually have three heads, as a Hydreigon's sub-heads don't have individual brains and thus do not act independently from their main head, instead acting more like a pair of claws that act like a secondary 'mouth' of sorts, and its 'eyes' are actually just markings. A common misconception for those who think these dragons are three-headed due to their pre-evolution._ The tamer knew these things. He ain't revered for nothing.

Soundlessly he lead her towards his home, where he proceeded to bring her into widest the space in his home, which just happens to be his bedroom. This isn't coincidentally, as was said before, on occasion he will sleep alongside his dragons, and unlike other people the tamer slept on neither a bed or even a futon. Instead, in about the middle of the room sat a pile of what appeared to be hay, or something similar to that in design, as the human found beds weren't exactly best to sleep on with a large dragon next to you, not that he minded. Besides, he had a bed quilt to drape over him when he slept. The only other prominent figure in the room was the single large bay window which hung out towards his meadow, and was the only light source for the room during the day.

"Now sit down." He commanded, but in a gentle tone. Stern, but kind. The dragon did just so, sitting down on his bed. Grabbing her by her head, she pulled her round slowly she her face was inches from his own, allowing him to stare deeply into her eyes.

"Now, lets see what the problem is here." Saying this to himself he glided his hand down and inspected her chest, closing in on the area of her heart. He listened slowly to her heartbeat.

It felt normal.

No wait, it started to rise in intensity. This was odd. Looking up worriedly he was met with the site of a blushing dragon, staring intently back at him.

 _Her cheeks are red, is she starting to have a fever._ He thought. _No, that can't be right that wouldn't explain her ongoing change in attitude lately. Is she just warm?_ He felt around the air. Seemed pretty normal.

For a few moments he contemplated what reasons there could be for her behavior, and each time he shut them down when he realised the results were not correct. Finally, he decided to figure out one last trick; actually talking to her.

Grabbing her by her head again, the tamer pulled her head down once again and spoke in a nurturing tone to her: "Hydreigon, please, tell to me what's up with you lately me. I know you cannot talk, but I know you are smart enough to try to explain it to me in your own way."

"Please, I'm worried about you, I care for you too much too see you like this. You know that right?" He felt himself a bit choked when he finished, he cared deeply for his own Pokemon, and Hydreigon was no exception, he can't stand the idea of something bad happening to her. In fact, he was so focused on this thought, he hadn't realized, his dragon, who was now blushing harder than before, slowly move her own head forward slowly, closer to his own, until there was a millimetre of space between them.

And just as slow, she pushed her head forward and caught the male's lips on her own, kissing him.

To say the human was shocked was an understatement, as he, for a longer time than he would like to think, was caught in a kiss by the female. He felt his eyes, widened, but he didn't push away, instead opting to stay like that for a while, contemplating what was actually happening.

After a while, the female pulled back, the lingering feeling of the kiss stayed on the both of them for a moment. The tamer couldn't believe what just happened. His Pokemon just kissed him. And it wasn't an accidental action either, he could see, he could _tell_ she knew what she fully did. Not only that, he could now understand the prominent blush that adorned her face, her nervous posture, heck even the way she had been acting lately.

 _When a dragon-type has found a potential mate, it is shown that will go through a certain ritual to acquire them; the ritual itself varying depending on both the sex and species of the dragon._

 _However, if the dragon Pokemon in question is shown to have real genuine feelings for a potential mate, it is shown that they, females more often than males, can start acting nervous, antisocial, and even aggressive, though the last one is never directed at the potential mate itself._

He figured it out; the Hydreigon saw him as not just a potential mate, but actually as a person she has genuine feelings. This was in fact new to him.

 _She has feelings for me._ He thought in disbelief. _My Pokemon is in love with me._

 _What do I do know?_ But he question was answered from the female moving forward once again and claiming his lips as her own. He gave no resistance to her probing his lips with her draconic tongue, and let the dragon lick all around his mouth.

He let this happen. It's not as if he could return the feelings to the Pokemon the exact same way she did. He never even thought about romance for such a long time, his thoughts preoccupied by other things nowadays, but know, feeling the female lick all around his crevice, doing so in such a way he never thought a normal dragon such as her would know how to, he felt himself feeling a similiar way back to her.

He _does_ care about her, yes, and he is incredibly proud of her, but does he care enough to let her have his way with him?

 _It is very common for dragons, after they have found their new mate, to engage in actual sexual activity to secure their permanent bond, while not a 100% chance, if the the two dragon types are alone and not around others, there is an almost completely successful chance the two would mate._

"Hydreigon, I know what you want to do with me, and the answer is yes, I will mate with you, if you want to." The male said to her when he pushed her away from his lips, the action caused how to grow sad, but shortly became one of happiness after hearing what he said to her. In an instant she seemingly threw herself at him, the momentum pushed him to the ground, though thankfully he landed on his bedding.

The dragon straddled him as she pushed herself into his lips once again, this time, trailing her 'head' hands slowly down his sides, making their way under his shirt as she used one to grab his clothing and force it upwards, while the other trailed across his chest, it's tongue licking any random spot it found.

 _Wow! Since when did she get so good at this?_ He thought as her lips drew themselves away from his own to allow her to fully pull off his shirt. Straight after the female went back to her relentless onslaught on, and in, his mouth. Her 'heads' went back to licking his body, trailing around his stomach as they slowly made their way downwards. With the human still focusing on kissing back, he didn't notice the dragon pull his pants down slowly, enough for his member to harmlessly poke out, already half-erect.

The male groaned into her mouth as he felt the female lick around his shaft and testes with her sub-heads.

 _And how does she..ugh, know how to do things such as this? She certainly mustn't know how to do these things naturally. Hell, kissing is not even a natural things for dragons to do unless they've been around other humans. How did she…_

He was brought out of those thoughts from the feeling of the dragon slowly pull away from the lips, not the least bit aware that this particular Pokemon knew how to work a TV, or that she uses it whenever he's not around.

Or that she knows what porn channels are.

The human turned his head upwards and met with the sight of the dragon starring him down, his member poised and ready for attention, before spinning her body around, so he was met with the sight of her back, and the Hydreigon turning her head round to see him. He was understandably confused by this motion, until he noticed the female push her arms out backwards, as then he remember how her species normally mate.

 _While most Pokemon mate in doggystyle position, and while their are reported cases have reported doing it normally in missionary or cowgirl-like position, even wild-raised Pokemon, Hydreigon have been shown to normally mate in a unique position: The male lies on his back while the female lines herself up but faces away. Here the female will then proceed to pull her arms back so the male can grab a hold of her hands with his own, creating a short of joined hand-holding ritual of sorts. To a Hydreigon, this is shown to be the most sacred of rituals, and those who defy this are not believed to be adequate mates. This position is named by humans as 'reverse-cowgirl'._

 _This can be a problem to a Hydreigon, namely the females more, who wish to be mates with other species that don't know about how this particular species normally mates, as this can incur the Hydreigon's wrath. Take heed to any Pokemon breeders._

 _Note: Other positions aren't exactly rare, this is just a chosen way to mate. However, it is shown to almost always happen to a newly acquired mates first time._

"Well this is different." The tamer said to himself. Remembering what happens, and what might happen, the human reached his hands up and took a hold of the dragon's own, who placed them into her sub-'mouths' and took a hold of them like she was holding his hands. He felt it to be kinda cute, in a strange sort of way.

 _Well, there's no going back now, is there?_ He laughed to in his mind. Not that he now minds.

With the hand-holding out of the way, the female wasted no time in lowering herself down and impaled herself on his member.

Both moaned out in ecstasy at the intense feeling they were having, and female took no time to start pumping herself up and down his member, her held hands helped keep her stable as her wings sprung out to keep balance.

The dragon let out nothing but short grunts as the feeling of the human dick filled up her virgin cunny, each movement pushed and pulled his shaft down and out of her reptilian flower, the feeling too much for the Pokemon as she could think of was the pleasure she was receiving.

The male wasn't doing much better, as all he could do was tighten his hands around her mouths.

No, he could do something, as the male started to thrust his body upwards in time with the female's, matching her rhythm, and making the dragon scream out more as she pleasure intensified, no longer holding back as she started to unconsciously flap her six thin wings, allowing to push down further and pull up higher with each motion, the gentle created a small breeze that washed over the male.

Suffice to say that either of the animal's didn't take that much longer to achieve orgasm. The unmistakable feeling was soon felt by the male, tightening in his balls. He didn't stop to say it, instead, opting to thrust harder into her, calling out to her "Hydreigon, I-I'm going to cum inside!" The dragon in question knowing exactly what he meant, and wanted it all the same.

Grasping down on her hands as hard as he could, the male released himself fully into the dragon. The feeling of being filled by his seed was too much for the Pokemon as she came as well soaking both his shaft and his lower half in her vaginal fluids, screaming her name as she did so.

It took a few seconds, but the female finally released her grip on the male, pulling herself away from his member slowly, the sounds of both partners panting and the the squelch of their juices filled the room, as the Hydreigon turned her body around and faced the human.

"Well that was...surprising to say the least..." He said as his breath returned to him. His dragon then began to move, as if to lay on top of him, but stopped short as a loud grunt filled the room. Both tamer and partner turned their heads to the door, and were met with the site of his other female standing, the Haxorus, with her pussy fully visible and awaiting her own pleasure.

 _Oh no, not another one._ Was what the human _was_ going to think as he realized what the Axe Jaw Pokemon wanted, but such a thought was never met, as the Hydreigon almost **immediately** turned her whole body aroundand snarled heavily at the other dragon, who seemed to snarl just as heavily back as the two were seeming to size each other up into a fight, as both roared out words of malicious while the human just stayed in place, smart enough to know not to get between these two unless something actively does happen.

Neither moved from their position, as this continued on for a few moments before the Haxorus finally relented and ran away, running out the front door the human forgot to close on his way in. A few seconds after she left the Hydreigon turned back around to face her newly acquired mate, her hate filled figure left her as it turned. back to one of happiness.

It was here that the tamer remembered something about dragon types.

 _Dragon-types are known for being one of the most loyal mates among any kinds of Pokemon. Once a partner has been found and kept, the two dragons will stay alongside each other for life. While such monogamy isn't rare at all in the Pokemon kingdom, it is shown that in some cases when the dragon-types show true love for each other the Pokemon will refuse to find another mate, should the other partner actually die. It is sadly common for the living partner to suffer depression when this happens._

 _Dragons will fend to the death any other Pokemon that wish to mate with their other partner, and will be relentless until the other has relented._

 _Any breeders should take precaution when breeding dragon-type Pokemon due to these reasons, and should be ready if the circumstances should occur the dragon-type's will get attached._

 _It is best not to separate the mates for too long, as they will get anxious, annoyed, and even violent if they do not see each other's mate for too long._

As the male just lied there, on his bedding as his new lover wrapped her body around him, cuddling him close to her as she decided to take a nap with her new mate, all he thought about was how his life will begin from now on, having a Brutal Pokemon as his mate.

To tell you the truth, he kinda liked the idea, at least now he won't feel any kind of loneliness, should the thought ever appear. And he truly does love his mate, no doubt about this.

Though, he did _need_ to find a new mate for his Haxorus.

 _Hmmm, maybe the Salamence._ Was all he thought before he let sleep overtake him, and napped alongside his one and only lover, smiling as he slept.

 **No. Do not ask me for a another chapter/fic of Haxorus action of any kind. I will NOT right that, as I'm very much against the idea of threesomes, harems or anything of this kind. I only write couples, no more, no less. Please respect my opinion on this matter.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
